


Sex is Not a Right

by terrifying_pearl



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse of Power, Bondage, Dubious Consent, M/M, Power Play, Rarepair, Test subject, crack ship, genji is a thot, kidnapped genji, pre fall of overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:37:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terrifying_pearl/pseuds/terrifying_pearl
Summary: Moira shows off her fancy new (kidnapped) test subject, Genji Shimada, to her “associate.” However...some tests Sigma performs are a bit more horny than anyone anticipated. Definitely not because Sigma is a daddy.





	Sex is Not a Right

Sigma rested his chin on his hands, elbows propped up on the desk as he watched the ... creature before him. Creature. Maybe that wasn’t the right word. Sure, to the normal eye, the test subject might be a human, easy. But to the astrophysicist, things were NEVER quite that simple. 

“What are your plans?” Questioned his ginger-haired “associate,” Moira, an “associate” for lack of a better term. 

“I am still quite unsure,” Siebren muttered, his head tilting slightly. “It’s interesting.”

“You dehumanizing him is making this thoroughly more entertaining for me,” Moira said with a laugh. “Well, I don’t care much what we do with him. Whether he lives, dies, or falls into a coma. I’m sure Max could use him as some sort of...erotic decor?”

Siebren decided to ignore her. Until, finally, he stood up and spoke. 

“I wish to be alone with it.”

“Very funny, but no. I’m allowing you to help out, sure, but this one, this “Genji Shimada,” is my task and mine alone,” Moira replied, authority in her tone. 

“I understand that, but I don’t think you understand me. I require time to study it myself so I can assess what would be best to do with it. I am a scientist as well as you, O’Deorain. An hour. That’s all I ask.”

Moira took a minute to think about the request, first looking over Sigma, then at Genji. “...Fine. An hour. Don’t destroy him or have him self destruct. I need him alive, for now,” she let out a rather wicked laugh before exiting the room. 

Sigma once more turned his attention to the cyborg in front of him. 

“So. You’re lucid, I’m assuming. Awake. Attentive. Are you afraid? Or do you not quite understand the gravity of this situation?”

“I understand all too well. You’re both sick,” Genji murmured. “You should take notes from Dr. Ziegler. At least she’s...humane.”

“You aren’t human, you don’t deserve anyone even moderately humane!” Siebren hissed. “You’re a robot with a bit of humanity dashed in.”

“I was human before I was like this. But I’ve accepted who, and what, I am now.”

“How did you become...this?” Siebren stood tall in front of Genji, running a hand down the other’s side. “Cold as ice.”

“My brother tried to kill me. Dr. Ziegler saved me. That’s all you need to know.”

“That’s more than enough,” Sigma agreed. “You were a human once. How intriguing. Now you’re just this...”

“Maybe the thought is beyond your comprehension.”

Siebren’s eye twitched. Was that meant to be a challenge to his intelligence?

“One scientist saved you. Another can end you.” Sigma grabbed Genji’s neck, squeezing. “Interesting! Some parts of you are softer than others. Is it for movement’s sake? Or to make you feel more human than lowly creature?”

Genji tried to move his hands to fight Sigma, but his hands were bound behind him. His legs were spread with a steel bar, each ankle firmly held by chains reaching the walls. 

“You’re nothing. And you won’t be human again.”

Sigma raised a hand to Genji’s mask, curious to touch it. To his surprise, the mask came off, pulling back to reveal Genji’s very human face—his milky white skin, his sparkling brown eyes. This...disturbed the scientist.

“Why would she let you keep that face? Why?”

“Why wouldn’t she?”

“You aren’t human, you don’t deserve such a face.”

“What is that supposed to mean?!”

Siebren scoffed and stroked Genji’s cheek, releasing his neck. “...such beauty. Wasted on a wicked creature of science.”

Genji fell silent, looking off to the side. “I see. Did you want to spend your hour insulting me?”

“You’re right. Good call.”

“No, no that’s not what I—!”

——

Genji was trembling, his knees weak. But it was...hard to drop lower to relieve the pressure when he was all chained up like this. Siebren had a very unfair advantage. Motion. The freedom to grope and move at his leisure. 

“You’re so weak. For a creature, anyway,” Siebren taunted, three fingers from one hand shoved in Genji’s mouth, the other wrapped around the cyborg’s now exposed cock, stroking it. “She didn’t rebuild you with enough to last even this, did she? She made an instrument of war in you, my creature. Now I will play you as was intended.”

Sigma removed his fingers from Genji’s mouth. Using one slicked up finger, he pressed against Genji’s entrance, prodding until Genji himself shifted his hips back and forced the finger in. The eagerness impressed Siebren, though he wouldn’t admit it. He hummed a small tune while he stretched the other, two fingers now, amazed at the tightness. What a fascinating experiment. Moira wouldn’t have thought to do this. Despite the cold exterior of the cyborg, his insides were undeniably warm. Inviting. But he mustn’t get carried away. 

Siebren stopped at three fingers, removing them and moving in front of Genji. Albeit he kept his arms restrained, Siebren released Genji’s ankles, helping him up onto the edge of the desk. 

“I suppose the experiment is coming to a thrilling peak,” Siebren murmured. “Can a cyborg feel as good as a human? What do you think?”

Genji wrapped his thighs around Siebren’s waist, squeezing a bit. Siebren chuckled. 

“I like that answer. Accepted into the theory.”

Siebren pressed the tip of his swollen member into the smaller man, watching with curiosity and wonder as he stretched to fit him. Siebren almost lost his balance immediately. Well. Question answered, this cyborg already felt much better than a human and he hadn’t even fucked him yet. But further testing was necessary, of course, of course. 

Sigma pushed forward, hands on Genji’s hips, until he was fully inside of him. He could feel his muscles tense...this heat was almost unbearable, but in the most delicious way. 

Normally, Sigma was a gentle lover. And he would attempt that here. It wouldn’t work, but he would attempt it. 

His thumbs ran over Genji’s hipbones (that weren’t really bones) as he began to thrust into him, slowly, cautiously. How much the subject could take, he didn’t know, but he mustn’t break him. Small grunts escaped his own lips. Genji found it adorable. 

It wasn’t until Genji wrapped his arms around Sigma’s neck and whispered, “since you’re an astrophysicist, it’s sad I think you’re the one who doesn’t understand the gravity of the fact that you’re awful at this,” that Sigma decided not to hold back anymore. He essentially threw Genji onto his back instead of having him sitting up, relentlessly pounding into him. The desk was trembling and rattling beneath them, the papers and folders falling off. Sure, the desk might break, but he had to defend his honor. 

Genji was slowly unraveling onto a mess, his puppy dog look replaced with a hazy, lustful expression that spoke volumes to Sigma’s big dick energy. Gravity was certainly not their friend, though—the desk legs cracked and broke under the force. 

Sigma paid it no mind. He flipped Genji onto his stomach, thrusting hard into him in such a rough manner that it would likely have torn Genji apart, had he been fully human. The Shimada was releasing loud moans; Sigma liked it very much, he found it endearing, really. Insults to unholy moans. Fascinating. “Brilliant,” as his “associate” Moira would so often proclaim. 

“What a disgusting test subject,” Siebren hissed, his thrusts turning deep and slow. “Where’s your morality? That vile look on your face, is this your confession of inhumanity?”

Genji couldn’t answer, between his own pants and groans and Sigma’s grunts and woes. 

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Siebren’s movements became frantic. Erratic, even. His cock was twitching inside of Genji, encapsulated by those needy, hot walls that sucked him in so deeply. Genji’s exterior was heating up as well, much to Siebren’s surprise. But there wasn’t much time to dwell. Siebren let out a loud moan as his cum filled Genji nearly to the brim; This set the cyborg off, allowing them both to achieve a rather mind numbing level of orgasm. Sigma removed Genji’s restraints. 

The stench of cum, sweat, and sex flooded the room. Not drowned out or overtaken by the smell of a cigarette Sigma lit, pressed to his lips, and blew the smoke out of. He offered one to Genji, who quickly declined. 

“I’ll have one,” Moira murmured from the doorway, an annoyed look on her face. “You smoke before you even pull your pants up? After fucking MY test subject? I hope you at least gathered valuable data.” She lifted her chin in disgust, snatching a cigarette and lighting it once she had it. “Sex is not a right.”


End file.
